Ultimate Sacrifice
by sd74
Summary: Ideas from different fanfiction and put together here. If you find it give credit where its due. A possible one-shot where it revolves on a law for the Uchiha Clan and where Naruto is Itachi due to the circumstance that Minato does not exist. Want to expand on it feel free to do so.


Since the founding of the clan, a particular law did not change even if it joined the newly created village and continued its practice. Only a man of the family could be the clan leader; however, the clan leader family had a terrible secret. It gave birth to beautiful girls and no boys throughout their rein. To have it kept as a secret the founding leader in his wrath killed a family member and obtained the next level doujutsu of their clan.

With this, the leader gained a stable ability on using Genjutsu and used its power to layer their children to appear as a male. Being said, the children learned of this topic and believed the lie as it becomes part of their clan tradition. Managed quite well from fooling people for a short time. Until the coming of age made a mess of the work on concealing this secret. The entire clan soon found out about the leader's action and was forced to explain to the elder.

They had started to fall in love with other males as this was problematic in relationship-wise and on the spot decided on causing the first clan wars. Leader from that time had two children where one was average, and another was a prodigy. A prodigy at best meet with an enemy's clan heir on a river. Over time they had become best friends.

Battle after battle with life after life where the death of a family, bred more hatred.

These two ninjas fought like friends on the battlefield and soon became rivals. The brother of the enemy' heir killed her sister and later both families had found out of their circumstances and separated them for reasons of being enemy of each other. For any progress made of their effort of creating peace, her mentality changed for the worse. After not capable of loving him she decided to turn traitor.

Which failed, and she disappeared ever since.

The tradition of this clan continued all the way past third shinobi war. A young and beautiful woman hidden as a man received a message at the battlefield that her father passed away. Struck by grieve for her father she accepted a suicidal mission that rarely appears for reasons that could change the tide of war for any country either as a success or failure. This team has similar sentimentality like her from losing family which made them orphans like her.

Mission provided with content that requires a year to accomplish. Providing their village enemy intel with no backup or intel from their home makes them operate blindly; while hoping that nothing terrible happens over the war. Her team was dying off left and right over the weeks. With death at doorsteps and roles to play as she had then noticed a female team member with red hair making poorly coordinated moves on her due to her unique personality.

Given into her stress, she just accepted her advances to distract herself from the dire situation and herself, and they projected the sense of family behind enemy lines. Over time they fell in love and given birth to a beautiful baby red-haired and black tips boy with dark blue eyes. Within that year they were able to bring success to their mission as traveling couple to look for a new home.

Sadly, the red-headed women had lost her memory of that mission and forgotten about the baby from a hidden paper bomb near a wasted battlefield. Because becoming a father and loss of her love she then and there decided to leave her child at the orphanage while she grieves for reasons only known to her.

Years later, a baby turned into a young man joined the root program. Selected for his unique nature to ninja abilities and labeled as a prodigy.

Upon reaching the academy and graduated early with high scores was made possible due to an individual had taken an interest and recruited him. He joined at the Anbu as a precaution against any event which would investigate why such person disappeared. Secretly performing missions for both the leaders of the village.

Learning of the Kyuubi attack on the village and its defeat led him to find out an oddity. A redheaded woman and a blond man were last seen dead at the hands of Kyuubi. Digging more into her records as he also had red hair found out had given birth to two children. One close his age disappeared after the loss of her memory and another baby blond girl with whiskers across her cheeks.

Another thing he found was that the same man gave birth to both children shocking him greatly. The man also had black tips on his hair and was from the same clan that uses a doujutsu that he secretly kept hidden with eye contacts not discoverable by both ally or enemy. To find more he was accepted on receiving the mission of spying on this clan from both the village leader and his own.

A mission on relaying intel of the ongoing to the clan's opposition and schedule. For a few months of gathering intel, he discovered a truth which startled him to the core. Even more than the famed traitor, a member of the said clan, wants him to dispatch the final clan members. To that event, he used a technique he learned from a small village on acquiring all information from enemy ninja by eye contacted. With an understanding of everything, he gave his mother's student a proper send-off from this world.

Interesting use of the technique of substitution and a silent version of a paper bomb killing the person on the spot. Rarely made by combining silent seals on the back of the paper bomb. He heads on killing his real leader for his actions then taking his place and then left to deal with the remainder of his clan. After locating both clan leader and mother in the main room looking away from him. They spoke and spoke for a while until his baby sister disguised as a guy, which she oddly looks like a tomboy, at such a young age entered the house.

Killing both people and he faced with his sister as she opened the door and screamed at the sight before her. Quickly trying to get away from the murder of her parents she was stopped. Grabbing her around his arms and told her "Hello little sister," taking hold of her consciousness as seeing him take off his contact telling her everything.

She cried.

Knowing that her parents are dead and have two half-siblings even though one of them was from a blood clone. Her world was cracked and followed her brother to find her sister that she had never known but felt a connection and became rivals.

On the way to their destination, they introduced each other and talked. Which he needs everything kept unknown; as he works better in the shadows. She wonders what to do next and deal with her situation. Which he responds, "since you are a tomboy based on the look and have that rep which you say they would not believe you, not to say that your clothes have hormone change seals to ward of ninjas who track by scent."

Arriving at the front door she knocks, and the door opens slightly then some more with the shocked expression provided by the blond as she screamed "Sasuke! What are you doing here!"

Bashfully she replies with her slightly unaltered voice "Hi sis."


End file.
